The Shattering
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Kurt is a patient at a mental institute. He has a recurring dream about a beautiful brown haired boy that visits him daily. Is it a dream, and will this mysterious dream boy help him recover enough to return home?
1. Prologue

_**Shattering **_

_****_**Chapter 1- Shudder**

**Kurt is a patient at a mental institute. He has a recurring dream about a beautiful brown haired boy that visits him daily. Is it a dream, and will this mysterious dream boy help him recover enough to return home?**

* * *

The nurse finished her rounds and returned to the main desk, her bright, dazzling white shoes heavily smacking against the plain, barren flooring tiles. She had just been to check on Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel was an interesting case indeed. Five months ago, he had been admitted to the institute for basically becoming a vegetable. His father, Burt Hummel, the congressman, had brought him in on a cold Thursday evening. It was stormy and dreary and most of the nurses were waiting anxiously to go home.

_**Kim sat at her station, chewing on a fresh piece of gum that she'd popped in her mouth just three minutes ago. Thunder rumbled raucously around the building. Some of the other nurses quivered slightly where they were. Kim was content. She was used to it. The doors opened and revealed a man around the age of thirty-five with his thick arm coiled around a pale, slender teenager around seventeen. The boy looked scared and numb, whilst the man just looked scared. His son, Kim guessed from a hunch. The man smiled shortly at Kim, which was returned. **_

"_**Please. You need to help my son." Was all he said at first and Kim studied the boy insightfully. **_

_**Now that the boy was closer, she could see him more clearly. His eyes looked bloodshot and beneath it was black, like he hadn't slept in weeks. His posture was slumped and lazy, probably from lack of exercise. His lips were cracked and very dry. **_

"_**What's the problem, may I ask?" She asked politely. **_

"_**Well Kurt, my son, has been acting strangely. He keeps writhing in his sleep, as if haunted by horrible nightmares. Though when I question him about in the next morning, he has no memory of it. Recently, he has just stopped talked altogether. He won't even say good morning or good night. He used to love singing. He's a beautiful singer. Though I haven't heard his voice in weeks. It's puzzling me. I took him to see a doctor but the doctor couldn't do anything and said that he didn't actually know how to help him. He recommended we come see you to see if he could…stay with you and you could possibly help. Please. I really need this." The man finished. Kurt looked as distant as he fist did, not even recognising his name being mentioned. Burt took his wallet and handed a thick wad of bills to Kim and she frowned. **_

"_**Mr…"**_

"_**Hummel. Burt Hummel." **_

"_**Well, Mr Hummel, we can certainly attempt to assist your son in recovery. Money won't be necessary. We like to help patients for free. But donations are welcome." **_

"_**Well, this is my donation." Burt urged demandingly. **_

"_**Well…thank you Mr Hummel."  
"Call me Burt." **_

"_**Okay. Well, Burt, we will try our best to help your son. He'll be in excellent care. We will assess him tomorrow afternoon to check for his problems. Visiting times are every day from 5pm right up until 11pm. No electronic devices are to be used in here. So he will not be permitted to have access to his phone, iPod or anything else like that. Music may be provided considering his problems. Studies sometimes show that music helps psychological recovery. Depending on our analysis, this may vary. Anyway, thank you again for your very generous donation and we'll take it from here!" She explained chirpily. She loved meeting new patients, learning about their interests and family members. Burt remained frozen where was, evidently reluctant to leave Kurt. **_

"_**Burt, I'm going to have to ask you to leave Kurt. I'll just give you a minute to say goodbye." Kim allowed Burt a moment with his son. **_

"_**Kurt. I know you don't wish to talk to anybody…but I'll really miss you, Kurt." Burt swallowed heavily and a rare tear slipped down his face. **_

"_**I hate to leave you, but these people can help you get better. I'm so sorry, Kurt that I didn't do more to help you prior to now. I just…really want you to come home soon. I love you, buddy. Remember, you matter." Burt choked, coughed and then left, nodding at Kim. She smiled warmly back. The door closed suddenly and Kim walked around the counter to Kurt, where his was stood blankly, gaze at the white wall ahead of him. **_

_**Kim swore she saw a lone tear slowly make its way down his porcelain cheek. **_

"_**Kurt? Can you hear me? I'm going to take you to your ward now. Then you can get some sleep. I'll explain everything to you in the morning. Try to get some rest." Kim said and shortly after they reached the private ward that Burt's donation subtly paid for. Kim detached her hand from Kurt's arm and watched as he tranquilly clambered into his bed. As she left, she heard the quietest of sniffles. **_

_**Poor boy.**_

* * *

**A/N: _I've been thinking about this for a while and now I've written it. This one's quite short but I reckon the story will be quite lengthy. Klaine is endgame so don't ask for other pairings please. Thank you! Kisses xx_**


	2. Have Faith In The World Of Dreams

Chapter 2

_Kurt was meandering along a wide, winding corridor, with no direction or incentive. He wasn't really too sure what he was doing into a blindingly white hallway, alone. He stumbled along the deserted space, hoping for somebody to appear, letting him know exactly why he was there. Fortunately, his wish came true. From the shadows emerged a mysterious dark haired boy. Kurt took in his appearance; the image of the beautiful saviour engraved in his mind for what Kurt was sure would be eternity. One glimpse was all it took for the boy to become a frequent part of Kurt's thoughts. The boy looked directly at Kurt, unspeaking and shrouded in a hazy smoke. Was this real? Kurt hoped it was. He couldn't have gone back to his normal (as normal as a patient's life at an asylum can get) life without seeing this boy. It was only for a fraction of a second, but Kurt knew he was important. As quickly as he appeared, the dreamy boy vanished in a deathly wisp of black haze. _

Kurt awoke in a panic, certain he'd lost something. He scrambled around everything he could reach, handling his cup of water and his plate of cold beans that he hadn't touched from last night. He was so certain that boy was as real as the world around him. He sighed as he relented to reality. He was a part of his imagination.

Today was Kurt's session with Dr Lamaris, the hospital's primary psychologist. Kurt can barely remember a time before the hospital. It had been seven years since he had been admitted (by his father, or so they tell him). Kurt couldn't believe that his father would do something like that to him. Kurt couldn't even remember _why_ he was here. They informed him that he hadn't spoke for a while. He had taken a vow of silence to try and come to terms with the copious amounts of stress that had been piled on him by a certain trauma that he had apparently gone through. Kurt had no idea, but just went with what they told him. He was in no position to debate the events of his past. His memory was about as clear as sand. His throat felt like he had swallowed sand. The repetitive taking of medication made Kurt feel uneasy. What made him feel worse was that he didn't know why he was there.

Nurse Kim Reynolds rounded the corner into Kurt's ward, where he was sat dejectedly, looking around the room.

"Kurt…it's almost time for your session with Dr Lamaris. Are you properly awake? Have you taken your medication, honey?" She enquired to a groggy Kurt.

Kurt genuinely liked Kim Reynolds. She was a lovely woman, and she genuinely cared about the patients she treated. He and Kim had shared some kind of connection. She was a lesbian and she was an active part of the continuous protests about marriage equality. She shared her stories with an intrigued Kurt, who listened intently and absorbed every detail. If he was to learn more about his past life, he needed to know more about his sexuality. He had forgotten everything. It was only when Kim thought he was making real progress and he was allowed his phone that he learned about Sam. He had apparently dated Sam for a few months before whatever happened. According to his text messages, Sam was kind, patient and his picture showed his attractiveness.

But something had happened.

That mysterious occurrence that ripped his life into two pieces, the one that made him leave his father to be institutionalised.

Kurt hated the guts of whoever made him feel like this.

"Kurt?"

Kurt said nothing. He regained the will to speak a year ago but still found it hard to talk after six years of utter silence. He hadn't sung to music in six years. He couldn't bring himself to sing. He couldn't place it, but a sorrowful memory attempted to push its way into Kurt's mind whenever he thought about singing.

"Y-Yes. Sorry Kim. I'll take them now." Kurt warily eyed little container of medication on his bedside table. He took them effortlessly. Kurt used to have a strong aversion to medication, but after seven years of having daily doses, it became as natural as breathing.

"Good. Are you ready to see Dr Lamaris?"

"Yes." Kurt's response was short. He really didn't have the energy to say much of anything else.

"Alright." Kim led Kurt to Dr Lamaris' office/converted spare room.

She knocked on the door and patiently paused for a response.

"Come in, Kurt."

Kurt pushed open the door, ready to monotonously reveal his feelings to somebody who seemed to know everything about him when even he didn't know. Dr Lamaris insisted that he couldn't fill him in on anything. According to him, a full part of his recovery was not understanding what had landed him in the hospital in the first place.

"Good afternoon, Kurt. So, have there been any recent developments since we last spoke the week prior to last?"

Kurt was about to shake his head, but then he remembered his dream.

"Well, there is something. I had a dream last night, or rather this morning that I was walking alone in a blank corridor. But suddenly I wasn't alone. A boy came out from the shadows but he was all covered in smoke. I wanted to approach him so I walked a little faster. But then he disappeared before I could reach him. I was wondering if that was possibly something from my past."

"What did this boy look like?" Dr Lamaris enquired.

"Well he was beautiful, to start with. He had jet-black curly hair. He was medium height, but that's really all I saw. I couldn't tell his eye colour or anything else. I was too far away."

"Who you've described doesn't match any of the descriptions from your past. This may be good, though. This may be something that you've experienced that you're holding on to." Dr Lamaris observed and Kurt nodded.

"All I know is that he's important. To my past or my future, I don't know but he's definitely prominent somehow."

"This can't be bad news. Kurt, I'd like to speak to you about your dad."

"My father? Is it his heart again?" Kurt said, suddenly in a panic. The hospital had to fill him in on his father's arrhythmia so that he would be a little bit more prepared in case of a relapse.

"No, he's in perfect health. Do you remember if he knew what happened to you?" Dr Lamaris countered.

"I don't know."

"Kurt, I'm going to try something I've never considered with you before. I'm going to try hypnosis. But only if you are comfortable."

"U-Uh, well…erm…o-okay." Kurt spluttered his voice barely coherent.

"Right. Well what I'm going to ask you to do is to just say whatever comes to your mind. I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer it as fast as you can."

"Okay."

And so it began. Dr Lamaris fired quick questions at him, which he responded to just as quickly.

After a while, he began to drift away. The hypnotism was working.

"Kurt, listen to my voice. I'm right here, okay?" Dr Lamaris assured him.

"Kurt, where are you right now?"

"I-I'm in the locker room at my old high school. Somebody else is here."

"Good, who's with you exactly?"

"I don't know. I don't recognise him. He's angry at me, but I don't know what I've done. He's shouting and I'm shouting back. It's loud. No, no please NO. DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE, I DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T!" Kurt began to shout out, the events of his memories disturbing him.

"Kurt, concentrate on my voice please. You're in a safe place. He isn't going to hurt you. Be calm, I'm here." Dr Lamaris replied.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? THIS WON'T CHANGE ME, KAROFSKY! I SWEAR IT. I WILL NEVER CHANGE MYSELF NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO TO ME!" Kurt screamed.

"Kurt…"

"DAD! FINN! SAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

"PEOPLE ARE COMING TO HELP ME, KAROFSKY!"

"Kurt, wake up!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"KURT!" Dr Lamaris roused Kurt from his hypnosis roughly, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Dr Lamaris, what happened to me? It was…Karofsky. What did he do to me?"

"Kurt, you were a victim of a violent form of sexual abuse. Your mind shut down so time could help you heal from your mental and physical wounds. Hence the scar on your waist."

"W-What? So Karofsky r-raped me?"

"Rather a vulgar term, but yes, in essence, that is correct." Dr Lamaris said sadly.

"Oh, is that only why I'm here?"

"We believe so. We do believe also that there are some things that you were also going through that you didn't want to open up about."

"Oh. Well I don't remember anything. You'd think I would remember being abused sexually." Kurt gave a light chuckle.

"You do. Your brain just doesn't want you to access that memory. It wants to protect you."

"I understand that, but how am I going to get better?"

"Kurt, do you understand why you're here?"

"I do. My memories are hidden from me and I need to get them back."

"That's almost right. You certainly do need to regain your memories but, Kurt; you need to figure out the other traumas that you've encountered to fully regain. Think about this also, your friends have long graduated college. They're living different lives. Your dad told them the truth, but he doesn't actually know why you're this way. Your friends haven't visited through fear and my recommendation that seeing people from your past might disturb you and bring you back to why you were institutionalised here."

"So nobody has seen me in seven years outside of here apart from my dad?"

"That is right. You still look the same though, they will definitely recognise you should you see them. I think you might be ready to if we can contact them. Is that something you want?"

"Most definitely. I need to see somebody. I n-need to see Sam."

"Sam? Was that your boyfriend?"

Kurt nodded.

"Yes, he was. Before I came here. I don't know whether we broke up or I just left."

"I can call your father, to see if he knows. Of course, it's Sunday so there'd be no visitors today, but I can spent today finding out if anybody's still in Lima or close."

"Thank you, Dr Lamaris. If you don't mind, I'm just going to go and think about all of this. It's a lot to take in."

"That's fine, Kurt. I'll see you soon. I'll get to Kim to notify you about your friends."

"Thank you."

Kurt retreated to his ward and slipped under the covers. He had tried to remain strong in front of Dr Lamaris, but inside, he was broken. David Karofsky had raped him. He couldn't quite remember why or what happened next. It still frustrated him to no end that he couldn't remember Sam. He seemed loving and compassionate, and you would think Kurt's brain would allow him to access those memories. Unless it ended badly. Which it probably did, Kurt thought to himself. He heard sudden footsteps so he just pretended to be asleep, which had gotten easier as time went on. He felt somebody stroke his hair and kiss his cheek, but he daren't open his eyes as he figured that he would probably be subjected to more introspection from Kim or Dr Lamaris. The person's footsteps diminished until they were inaudible to Kurt. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a couple of times before actually trying to sleep.

_Maybe I'll see the boy again, _Kurt thought hopefully as he drifted off into the clutches of slumber.

Little did he know, the boy was real and wanted to see him and he couldn't hold it off anymore.


End file.
